


Worth Waiting For

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is growing impatient with Draco's refusal to give it up, despite the fact that they've been dating for some time. But when he learns that he'll be Draco's first lover, he's more than happy to take the slow approach – as long as the ends justify the means. (Originally written for Draco_Tops_Harry_Fest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

"Come on, come on," Harry whispered desperately into Draco's mouth, his fingers scrabbling over heated flesh as he shoved up his boyfriend's jumper and underlying dress shirt. They hitched against the sofa beneath them, and ended up in a bunch of fabric at the base of his ribcage.

"Salazar!" Draco exclaimed. "Slow down!"

"Slow down?" Harry repeated incredulously. "We've been seeing each other for nearly four months! I can't take any more of this clumsy fumbling in the dark!"

"Clumsy!" Draco was insulted and pushed Harry away from him with a pout.

"I want you!" Harry emphasized, taking firm hold of Draco's upper arms and pulling him toward him. "I need you!" He nuzzled his face into the crook of Malfoy's neck.

"It's too fast..." Draco groaned, his body arching toward Harry's despite himself.

"Don't you want me?" Harry licked and sucked a line down Draco's jaw to his Adam's apple, but was restricted from delving further by the starched collar.

Draco hissed and rutted the proof against Harry's thigh, which was trapped between his legs. "Of course I do; you know I do!"

"So what's the problem then?" Green eyes searched steely-grey ones, looking for some hint or explanation.

A flush colored Draco's cheeks and he looked sideways, biting his lip. "It's only that I... well, I never..."

"Never?" Harry repeated, suppressing a chuckle. After all, they were nearing their twenty-second birthdays, the two of them. Harry, himself, had lost his virginity to Seamus Finnegan while they were still at Hogwarts, and there had been a number of one-offs with a handful of blokes since. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Draco Malfoy, gorgeous as he was, and with his fortune, was anything less than the playboy he'd been rumored to be.

Draco shook his head and forced himself to meet Harry's eyes once more. "I... I don't know if I'm ready."

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Harry caved, smothering him with soft kisses and brushing his hair back from his forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize... I mean, but... Never?" 

"Harry James Potter!" Malfoy protested. "Have you ever known me to be a liar?"

Harry smirked briefly, then tipped his head to respond, when hands seized either side of his face and he was interrupted.

"Don't answer that!"

Harry claimed Draco's lips in another heated kiss, breaking away after some time to whisper, "Merlin, knowing that I'll be your first makes me want you even more.... I want you inside of me right now!"

"Y-you do?" Draco stammered at how forthright Harry could be when it came to his carnal needs. In the Malfoy home, such a statement would never be made so openly, and likely not even alluded to, except in the most dire of circumstances.

"Oh, God, yes. More than anything!" Harry sighed and took to nuzzling him again, finally slipping his hands under Draco's shirt to roll both nipples between his fingers at once. "I want to feel the crush of your lips when you slip inside me and take what's yours.... I want to feel the slap of your skin against mine.... I want your hands on me.... I want your cock in me...."

"Harry!" Draco protested weakly. "What if I...? I don't want to hurt you."

Harry chuckled. "You won't hurt me, love; I promise. And I'll be gentle with you." He fixed his eyes on his would-be lover and smiled hopefully.

"Okay," Draco said, unable to hide his voice of concern.

"Okay!" Harry kissed him swiftly, and then clambered off the couch, holding out his hand.

Draco looked confused as he took it and climbed to his feet.

"I'm taking you to bed. Your first time should be proper-like." Harry grinned. "There'll be plenty of time to christen the couch and any other surface you like, after."

Red-faced humility was becoming of Draco, but Harry didn't dare tell him, lest he ruin the mood. Once they had removed themselves to the bedroom, Harry dimmed the lights with his wand, then took both of Malfoy's hands in his own, kissing each fingertip gently. He was making his way back across the digits when he paused to suck the left index finger into his mouth, eliciting a low moan. Draco lurched against him, eyes heavy-lidded, and cheeks pink.

Harry kissed him again, gently this time, letting Draco explore his mouth with his tongue. 

"Mmm... oh." He sighed when the pad of Harry's thumb snuck under the hem of his shirt and ran across the bottom most portion of his abdomen. Draco leaned away, and after a moment's hesitation, pulled his jumper over his head. Harry's hands started on the buttons of his shirt at the top, and Draco worked his way up from the bottom. Their hands met in the middle, and Harry squeezed them briefly for reassurance before slipping his hands against the ridge of Draco's ribcage.

He sighed, reaching for Harry's t-shirt and, when he pulled it up, the collar stuck around his head. He'd never undressed anyone other than himself before, and the mechanics of such an action were complicated.

Harry laughed and tugged it off himself, letting it drop to the floor atop a growing pile of clothing. He pressed himself against Draco's body, smothering it with butterfly kisses and swirls of his tongue, inching down, down, down, until he was on his knees. He took a firm hold of Malfoy's hips in his hands, then leaned forward, planting his mouth on Draco's belt buckle. With precisely placed teeth and a shake of his head, the leather came loose from confinement.

"Oh, Salazar!" Draco's hands tightened on Potter's shoulders, and he watched in fascination as Harry undid the remaining fasteners on his pants using only his lips and teeth. Then he nuzzled his face into the open fly of Draco's trousers, sneaking his tongue slyly through the slit in his boxers, tasting the smooth skin of his shaft.

When Malfoy's hips spasmed toward him, Harry couldn't help but grin. Inch by inch, he lowered Draco's remaining clothes until he could step out of them. Then he backed the blond against the bed, pressing down his shoulders until he settled down on top of the mattress. 

Harry was quick to shed his own pants as Draco watched him, chest slightly heaving. He slipped to his knees once more, and lapped teasingly at the skin of his balls, nose tickled by the prickle of blond curls. Then he took Draco's hard member between his lips, garnering a gasp of appreciation and two hands fisted themselves in his hair.

"Sorry, sorry!" Draco apologized, his face coloring darker. He slipped his hands away and gripped the sheets instead.

Harry slipped off with a pop and a grin. "Sorry for what, love?" He reached again for those hands, redirecting them back into his hair. "I like it when you pull my hair."

"Like this?" Draco gave a gentle tug and Harry groaned. 

"Mmmm, harder," he said, before burying his face down against that patch of golden curls again.

Malfoy could hardly stand the teasing ministrations of Harry's tongue as it swirled over his cock, making him want more. "Oh, Harry Potter!" he groaned, tugging him up by the hair. "I want you so badly."

Harry gave one final lick to the swollen head before him, then clambered up the mattress, pulling Draco with him. He turned to his bedside table, withdrawing a bottle of lube, which he used it to coat both of their fingers. He positioned himself on the mattress with his legs up and spread wide, draping one over Malfoy's lap. Then he guided Draco's hand past his jutting erection and down the length of his perineum. He circled the rim of his anus with two fingers, stopping to recapture Draco's withdrawing hand. "You won't hurt me," he assured, guiding Draco's fingers back to the pink, slicked pucker.

Draco's eyes went wide with shock when Harry pushed himself down atop his waiting fingers, stifling a groan. He worked his hips slowly, taking Draco in to the knuckles, holding tight to his wrist to keep him there. "What are you thinking?" he asked, watching his lover's face for reaction.

Now, his eyes were squinted shut tightly and he whispered back, "God, you're so hot. Silky." Finally, Draco flexed his fingers inside, and Harry rolled his hips forward with a lusty moan. 

He released Draco's wrist so that he could slowly pump his own cock in time with the tentative thrust of fingers inside of him.

"Like this?" Draco queried.

Harry nodded with a smile of encouragement. "Just like that. Mhmm, yeah." With his lubed hand, he reached between their bodies, wanting to be sure that Draco wasn't neglected. But the head of his prick was already wet with the dribble of pre-come. Draco moaned loudly as Harry clutched at him. 

"Oh, Draco, aren't you ready yet?"

"So ready..." 

Harry dragged Draco over onto his knees and positioned himself so that all the man had to do was give a swift push. Draco looked scared in that moment, his ears and cheeks pink, chest heaving. His hands clutched at Harry's knees and he shook his head. "Oh, Salazar. I can't."

"Yes you can!" Harry whispered encouragement, rocking his hips so that Draco's cock rubbed back and forth against the sensitive flesh that was ready and waiting for him.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, but he didn't press into him the way Harry had hoped.

"What if," Harry propositioned, touching Draco's arm lightly, "I take you from the top?"

"F-from the t-top?" Draco stammered.

Harry smiled and nodded, turning Draco back against the pillows. Then he swung one leg over his hips, straddling him. He lined Malfoy's pulsing cock up against his hole. "Are you ready?" he asked again.

Draco nodded even as he bit his lip, then cried out when Harry sank himself down, rocking a bit to take him in to the hilt. 

"All right?" Harry asked, deeply seated on his lover's shaft, aching to ride him.

It wasn't until slender, pale arms embraced him, and Draco gave a shallow, wordless thrust, that Harry began to move again. A heady moan from Draco punctuated each of his painfully slow movements; Draco finally buried his face into Harry's shoulder, stifling the sounds of their lovemaking with a patch of warm skin that he sucked into his mouth.

Harry had only just increased the tempo of his rolling hips, when Draco tore his lips away from his skin, panting.

"Oh, oh. No, stop, don't, I - oh!" His fingernails dug into Harry's back as he came in great spurts, bucking up as he realized he couldn't contain himself any longer.

As a patchy, red flush climbed up from his chest to his neck, Draco pulled back from Harry and pressed himself against the pillows. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry... I..."

Harry silenced him with a kiss. "Don't be sorry," he finally said, pulling Draco's hand around and lowering it to his own cock, which was still straining and pulsing. Draco's fingers caressed him softly until Harry clamped one hand down over the top of them and squeezed hard, then began to pump their hands together with purpose. "Mmm, Draco... yes." He grunted, tipping his hips to press the still hard length inside of him against his prostate. "Oh, oh!" Harry came with a howl and drew another gasp from Draco.

Harry uncoupled them with a sigh and settled down beside Draco, who was still looking shell-shocked. "Well?" He grinned, fumbling for his wand to Summon towels to clean them both. "Would you do it again?" He used his thumb to wipe a droplet of his own come from the tip of Draco's chin.

Draco managed a sly smile. "I can be ready in two minutes."


End file.
